Electronic trading systems have become more and more popular over the years and have replaced earlier, manual, forms of trading. Especially in the financial market has the electronic trading systems become more important to provide a fair and properly working market place for trading.
In the financial market it is known to have both open and anonymous trading systems for trading in financial instruments.
The term “financial instrument” is in the present application used in a broad sense and encompasses any tradable item (stocks, bonds, securities, cash, foreign exchange, options, gas, electricity, etc.) or group of items that is traded through matching of counterparty orders (bid, offer). An order normally includes a price and a volume of the item(s) or combination of items. The price and the volume can be viewed as order prerequisites that have to be met in order for a match (deal) to take place.
In a non-anonymous trading system there is basically a queue system for unmatched orders that ascertains that the order having highest priority will have a trade whenever a matching order is received in the system. Everyone using the system can view information about who has entered which order as well as details regarding price and volume. Some open trading systems provide additional features such as privileges that enable user to “hide” their full intentions (normally volume) and add this once a match is found without loosing their place in the queue.
Although one main purpose of an anonymous trading system is to establish a fair and equal marketplace where no user or party knows the origin of any specific order (bid or offer) on the system, there is sometimes a problem for parties who do not wish to trade with specific counterparties. The most common reason for not trusting other parties is creditability, but there may be other reasons as well.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,501 an anonymous trading system is disclosed where the users may enter credit requirements for counterparties via trader terminals. As long as the credit limit is not exceeded, trading can go on as usual. If the credit is exceeded, matchable orders from those parties will not be matched by the system until the credit once again is below the credit limit.
All orders thus retain their anonymity, while the parties can ascertain that no deals (trades) will be made outside a specified credit limit, thus reducing risks.
In US Patent Application 2003/0083973 an anonymous trading system having credit limit is also disclosed. The trading system can, when the credit is insufficient for fulfilling a complete order, send a message to the parties where the parties are identified and asked whether they wish to proceed with making the deal (partially or in full) or not. This can be viewed as a right to refuse a trade and will in this application be referred to as trade refusal.
Even open trading systems have problems with the above situation since the first order in the queue may be submitted by a counter-part that a user cannot or will not trade with.
There is thus a need of a versatile and easy-to-use system that allows the users of any trading system to reduce their risks but also to define their acceptable market in an individual manner.